sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle is a platform video game developed by Sonic Team, Rocksteady Studios and published by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment and distributed by Activision for Microsoft Windows, it was released for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in November 2017. The story sees Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II defeated and sent into Velvet Crowe's world by Sigma, who manages to began the Maverick Wars in Sonic Sr II's absence. Six months later, Sonic Sr II is rescued by Mega Man X and Zero, joined by his friends and his past self, joins the U.S. Military forces and Maverick Hunters to stop Maverick Sigma and end the Maverick Wars. It features three gameplay modes: "Classic", side-scrolling gameplay similar to the original Sega Genesis Sonic games; "Sonic Sr II", 3D gameplay similar to Sonic Unleashed (2008) and Sonic Colors (2010); and a third gameplay mode featuring the "Avatar", the player's custom character. The game was primarily developed by staff members who had worked on Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations, along with Rocksteady, GalaxyTrail, Vicarious Visions, 343 Industries and Creative Assembly, using an updated version of the Hedgehog Engine used in Sonic Unleashed and Generations. Development began after the release of Sonic Lost World in 2013, and the character creation system was inspired by Sonic fan art the developers had come across over the years. It was announced in July 2016 at the San Diego Comic-Con under the working title Project Sonic 2017. Upon release, Sonic Forces: The Final Battle received mixed reviews from critics, who found its presentation—particularly its visuals—to be a highlight, in addition to its character creation system and Modern gameplay. However, the level design was frequently criticized, as were technical problems and the Classic gameplay. Many critics felt that the game lacked ambition, and called it a disappointment in the wake of the positively-received Sonic Mania, another Sonic game that also released in 2017. This is the actress Carrie Fisher and actors John Hurt, Barry Dennen and John Cygan's final video game roles along with the composer James Horner which were released posthumously. Gameplay Sonic Forces is an action-adventure platform game similar in gameplay and style to prior Sonic the Hedgehog games. The player's goal is to defeat Doctor Eggman and his robot army. The game features three playable characters: two variants of Sonic the Hedgehog ("Classic"), Classic Sonic, as well as the new characters Modern Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Mega Man X, Zero, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman X and Ultraman Orb. Sonic Sr II plays through three-dimensional stages and can use abilities such as guns, swords, boosting and homing attacks as well as X uses the X Buster, M4A1 with M26 MASS shotgun, the Colt M1911A1 pistol and Maverick abilities and Zero uses Z-Buster, Z-Saber, M16A1 with M203 grenade launcher and Dual Mags, M6H Magnum and Maverick abilities, while Classic Sonic's gameplay features 2D side-scrolling stages reminiscent of the Sega Genesis-era of games as well as Ultraman Zero, Ultraman X and Ultraman Orb uses the Ultraman techniques and Cynder Jr uses lightning abilities., and the "Avatar" (the player's custom character). Each has their own unique abilities and attributes: Classic Sonic is restricted to side-scrolling gameplay reminiscent of the Sega Genesis Sonic games, and can perform spin and drop dashes. Modern Sonic's gameplay follows a similar style to Sonic Unleashed (2008) and Sonic Colors (2010): he can double jump, perform a homing attack on enemies, springs, and grappling hooks, and boost by collecting White Wisps. The Avatar is created from a base of seven animal types, which each possess a unique ability; they also wield a grappling hook and can equip weapons known as Wispons, including flamethrowers, whips, and hammers as well as the MA5D Assault Rifle, M4A1 with M203, M60 Machine Gun, M1928 Thompson and M9 Beretta pistol. Depending on the Wispon, Avatars can use temporary abilities by collecting a corresponding Wisp type. Certain parts see players controlling both Sonic Sr II (as Ultraman Orb and the Avatar along with Mega Man X and Zero, switching between them as necessary, similar to Sonic Heroes (2003). The game is split into several themed levels, some of which are based on locations from past games (such as Green Hill). Players must complete each level while fighting waves of enemies, and (with the exception of Classic Sonic) seamlessly shift from side-scrolling to third-person perspectives. Stages are filled with features such as spring boards, rails, and boost pads, and obstacles such as spikes, bottomless pits, and robots. Scattered around levels are golden rings, which serve as a form of health: rings protect players from damage caused by robots or other hazards, though they lose their rings upon being hit; being hit with no rings kills the player. The game does not use a traditional life system, instead deducting from the player's score depending on the number of deaths. Players are given a grade dependent on their performance; an "S" rank is the best and a "C" is the worst. Certain levels feature a boss, which must be defeated in order to proceed. Bonus levels can be unlocked by collecting Red Rings hidden in most stages and players may occasionally receive SOS Missions, tasking them with replaying levels with a specific objective. Plot After the NOL-American War ended, Sigma (voiced by Malcolm Jamal-Warner) (who is making yet another gab for global domination) is a Maverick Hunter Commander who became infected by the Maverick virus following the disappearance of the late Hades Izanami and became Master Sigma when he became a Maverick and later launches a large scale offensive on an urban center with the late Dr. Eggman's Death Egg Robot sentinels and Egg Pawns before he captured Ultras from the future, Ultraman Ginga (voiced by Samuel Witwer) and Ultraman Victory (voiced by Roger Craig Smith). After hearing of Sigma's plot, Zero set out to find Sonic Sr II, the second son of the late Sonic Jr (Adult voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas and Old voiced by Kevin Costner) and the half-brother of Sonic Jr II (who is meet by the new ultra Ultraman Orb (voiced by Ron Perlman) and giving him the Orbcalibur (who is turned into a Ultra Fusion Card "Orb Origin"), Ultra Fusion Cards and the Orb Ring) to inform him of the situation. When arriving in Hawaii, Sonic Sr II's current location, he found Ultraman Orb (as Sonic Sr II) battling a revived Galactron. Zero aided him in defeating the mecha and then told Orb the situation. After hearing this, Orb (who found Sonic Jr II's X Deviser) set out to stop Sigma before he can began the Maverick Wars by firing the missiles at New York City. Sonic Sr II (Adult voiced by Milo Gibson and Young voiced by Raymond Ochoa) is called to save the day when Sigma and Mavericks attacks the missile silo in Nevada. However, Sonic Sr II discovers that Sigma has recruited Shadow the Hedgehog (Old voiced by Tony Amendola and Young voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch), Metal Sonic (voiced by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje), Chaos (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch), Zavok (voiced by Ike Amadi), and a mysterious newcomer named Infinite (voiced by Chris Sarandon) to assist him along with Alien Gapiya Sadeath (voiced by Barry Dennen, his final role), Vile (voiced by Sean Astin) as well as evil ultra Ultraman Belial (voiced by Kevin Grevioux). Infinite proves to be too powerful for Sonic Sr II and easily defeats him but not before he had a chance to send the X Devizer to Sonic Jr II before he disappears in the thin air. Sonic Jr II (who arrived too late to save his brother Sonic Sr II) returns and became furious by destroying Alien Gapiya Sadeath with the FIM-94 Stinger Missile Launcher which he explodes into pieces the first time until he is later knocked unconscious by Sigma (who disarmed the Singer). Six months later, without Sonic Sr II to stop him, Sigma began the Maverick Wars by launching a terrorist attack by launching the missiles at New York City with 4 missiles hit Manhattan while many missiles were destroyed by the U.S. Air Force, with only small pockets of resistance remaining. Unfortunately they were confronted by X and Zero (who takes Sonic Jr II back to the Hunter Base when he is unconscious) until Axl arrives to stop Sigma which forces Sigma and Infinite to retreat back to Sigma's Palace in Atlantic Ocean. Acting on Sigma's behalf after the Maverick Wars began, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos and Zavok easily conquer one territory after another and easily conquer one territory after another. Meanwhile, Infinite has become the leader of Sigma's maverick army. With Sigma out to crush the remaining opposition, multiple forces are now embroiled in conflict for the control of the planet. Sonic Sr II’s disappearance was shocking news to everyone. Sonic Sr II’s friends were rescued by the Maverick Hunters Mega Man X (voiced by Benjamin Bratt), Zero (MMX voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse and MMZ voiced by Christian Bale and later Matthew Mercer for the DLC content) and Axl (voiced by Rob Lowe) with the help of the U.S. Military by repelling Mavericks during the invasion of New York City. After repelling Mavericks out of New York City, Knuckles the Echidna Jr (Adult voiced by Ogie Banks and young voiced by Joshua Rush), son of the late Knuckles Sr (Old voiced by Danny Glover and Adult voiced by James C. Mathis III) joins the United States Armed Forces along with Sonic Sr II's friends to help the Maverick Hunters and the Allied Forces to combat the Mavericks. In addition, they recruit a new member they nickname the Rookie (Male voiced by Matthew Mercer, Neil Kaplan, Roger Craig Smith, Ike Amadi and Max Mittelman; Female voiced by Kari Wahlgren, Eliza Jane Schneider, Laura Bailey and Kate Higgins). Knuckles Jr explains that he has discovered Sonic Sr II is being held prisoner in Velvet Crowe's world when Sigma send him. X and Zero manage to steal a shuttle in Sigma Palace, travels to Velvet Crowe's World, and rescue Sonic Sr II before heading back to Sonic Sr II's world. Meanwhile, Tails and Axl were attacked by Chaos, Ultraman Belial and Vile and were saved by Classic Sonic (voiced by James Arnold Taylor and vocal effects by Frank Welker) (who is brought forth by the wormhole he was sucked into at the end of Sonic Mania) along with the new allies Ultraman Zero (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland and later Matthew Mercer for the DLC content) and Ultraman X (voiced by Thomas Haden Church). Tails and Axl theorizes that Infinite's strange powers are affecting other dimensions, which may have pulled Classic Sonic into their world. Classic Sonic, Axl and Tails then spy on Sigma, who reveals that the source of Infinite's power comes from a device called the Phantom Ruby, and that he has a plan to completely destroy the Earth which will take effect in three days, but Sigma is stopped by Colonel and Iris who told that the Maverick Hunters and the U.S. Military along with the Repliforce and Allied Forces will foil Sigma's plans by preventing Earth from being destroyed by Sigma and the Mavericks before he forced Sigma to retreat back to Sigma Palace. Classic Sonic, Axl and Tails manage to link up with the United States Army and Maverick Hunters and relay what they learned. Sonic Sr II, X and Zero then encounters the son of late Shadow, Shadow Jr (Adult voiced by Robbie Daymond and Young voiced by Debi Derryberry), who reveals that his father following Sigma is a fake virtual reality copy created by Infinite, as are the other villains serving him. Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, the Rookie, X, Zero and Axl continue to fight to liberate the world from Sigma's rule, but find they are still no match for Infinite's powers. Colonel and Iris infiltrates Sigma's computer network and finds the Phantom Ruby's weakness: it is directly powered by the Sigma Tower's core in Tokyo, and without a power source it is useless. While the Rookie stages a diversion, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, X and Zero destroy the Sigma Tower. Believing they have the upper hand, the United States Army and Maverick Hunters attacks Sigma Palace in London, but it is revealed to be a trap as Sigma unveils his plan. With a hidden backup power source under Sigma Palace in London, Sigma has Infinite create a massive sun over the planet so that it will crash down and destroy the entire Maverick Hunters and U.S. Military along with the Allied forces in one fell swoop. Thinking fast, Colonel and Iris uses a prototype Phantom Ruby they had recovered by sacrificing themselves to dispel the virtual sun, saving everybody as well as Ultraman Zero, Ultimate Force Zero and Axl. Sonic Sr II (as Ultraman Orb), X, Zero and the Rookie then battle Infinite and defeat him for good before he kills Infinite with Trinitium Break, thus bringing the death of Infinite's power. However, Eggman unveils yet another backup plan, moving the Phantom Ruby into one of his Death Egg Robots and fighting Sonic and his friends directly, but the backup plan is foiled by the Maverick Hunters Mega Man X, Zero and Axl defeated Sigma until X created Mother Elf (voiced by Dawn Michelle Bennett) to delete Maverick Virus as well as destroying Sigma and end the Maverick Wars while X and Zero destroys the Phantom Ruby with the Final Strike combination of Ultimate Armor X's Nova Strike and Zero's Gemnu Zero. After Vile and Sigma were both destroyed, Lumine (voiced by Katelyn Barr) who is revealed to be Sigma in disguise and releasing Deavorick (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore), Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X arrived to combat the threat, only for X to also be turned into a jewel while Orb was defeated. However, hearing the resolve of the Maverick Hunters to not give up allowed the three imprisoned Ultras to give their power to Sonic Sr II. Later on, Ginga, Victory, and X were able to escape their imprisonment, thanks to Maverick Hunters X destroys the Phantom Ruby and Zero destroys the Dark Ring. The three Ultras joined Orb Trinity to fight against Deavorick, Infinite and Zavok along with the newly released Seijin, Shadow Jr, Chaos and Metal Sonic. Working together, Sonic Sr II, Classic Sonic, the Rookie, X, Zero and Axl destroy Lumine and defeat him. Unfortunately, E-123 Omega (voiced by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) arrived in time to join Sonic Sr II, Avatar, Classic Sonic, Ultraman Zero, Copy Sonic and the Ulitmate Force Zero by ambushing Lumine from behind when they became as the new allies. Shortly afterwards, Alien Gapiya Sadeath restored himself to get his revenge of Sonic Sr II for being destroyed by the hands of Sonic Jr II before he is intervened by Ultraseven (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) who rescued Orb (Sonic Sr II) and battles Gapiya Sadeath and Deavorick while Zavok is killed by Ginga and Victory with the Ginga Victory Ultimatum while X destroys the Mavericks with Attacker X, thus bringing the death of Infinite's power in which Orb Trinity gaving a chance to defeat and kill both Deavorick and Alien Gapiya Sadeath with the Trinitium Light Ring in which putting an end to both of them for good. After the Maverick Wars ended, Orb, Ginga, Victory, X, and a later arrived Ultraseven thanked Sonic Sr II and the Maverick Hunters and left Earth in order to head back to their dimensions while Classic Sonic returns to his own dimension. After the Ultras left Earth, the former American scientist-turned criminal mastermind Dr. Isaak Weil (Adult Dr. Weil voiced by Robin Atkin Downes and Young Dr. Weil voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) murdered X's best friend Axl and later stole both Mother Elf (which turned into Dark Elf) and the original body of Zero where he created an new reploid, Omega (voiced by Matthew St. Patrick), an Ultimate Life Form (who kills Silver after the end of Maverick Wars) which began the Elf Wars when Sonic Sr II arrived too late to save Axl and Silver before he swears his revenge on Dr. Isaak Weil for the deaths of Axl and Silver while the American scientist Luna Ciel (Adult Ciel voiced by Brie Larson and Young Ciel voiced by Miley Cyrus) created the New Body for Zero to help the Maverick Hunter X fight and defeat Omega by using a Final Strike which ended the Elf Wars as well as almost avenging the death of Axl. After the Elf Wars ended, Omega sent into space and Dr. Issak Weil banished to the Egyptian Deserts for a treason by the American Government for killing Axl and Silver while Dr. Isaak Weil swears his revenge on humanity for exile, Zero was again sealed before X sacrificed himself to seal Dark Elf in New York City while the U.S. President Xander Bradley forms the United Nations Space Command which they were commanded after the end of Elf Wars. In the post-credits scene, Luna Ciel and Sonic Jr II (who mourned the deaths of Silver and Axl) Sonic Sr II and his friends decide to rebuild the world with the help of humanity. Sonic Sr II and the Rookie then part ways, each heading off to a new adventure to New York City to find Sonic Sr II's friends and his brother Sonic Jr II before his journey to New York City is interrupted by Ultraman Zero's return and he recruited Orb (Sonic Sr II) for X's assistance in combating Desastro. which Orb (Sonic Sr II) agreed to and flies away, seemingly to fight Desastro with the help of Ultraman Zero and Ultraman X in which Desastro was destroyed by the hands of Ultraman X, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb. Development Development of Sonic Forces: The Final Battle began shortly after Sonic Lost World was completed in 2013 under the codename Project Sonic 2017, and was developed alongside Sonic Mania. It was developed by Sonic Team, Rocksteady Studios and GalaxyTrail with the additional development provided by Vicarious Visions, 343 Industries and Creative Assembly; the majority of staff had previously developed Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations(with Radical Entertainment and Konami) (which followed a similar premise). The game was produced in commemoration of the series' twenty-fifth anniversary, and the title was chosen to signify its themes of power, teamwork, and armies. The game was intended to give a darker perspective to the world of Sonic, in contrast to the fantasy-based themes of previous entries, and expand upon the modern-style gameplay from Unleashed and Colors (as Sonic Sr II). To create this, the developers designed levels to seem desolate and more realistic. In programming the game, the development team used the Hedgehog Engine 2, an updated version of the game engine used in Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations. The gameplay was mostly modeled off Unleashed's, with elements from Colors and Generations. With the updated software, the first locations designed were the urban levels, which served as a reference for other stages. Sonic Team, Rocksteady Games and GalaxyTrail with Vicarious Visions, 343 Industries and Creative Assembly sought to make the levels unique and contrasting, and various level ideas were suggested during development; one example was a prison in Green Hill in phoenix, Arizona. At one point in development, the series' traditional ring-based health system was abandoned to balance the game's difficulty, and for designing the Classic levels, the team looked to Generations and Mania as a reference. In regards to the character creation system, Sonic Team head Takashi Iizuka explained that for years, he had seen many fan-made characters and wanted to give players the opportunity to play as their own Sonic character. The team was given complete freedom in creating the animal and customization mechanics. According to producers Kathleen Kennedy, J. J. Abrams, Mel Gibson, Francis Ford Coppola, Michael Bay and Frank Marshall, the system was intended to be more of a tool to modify an existing character rather than complex mechanics like in the role-playing series Fallout, saying "What we had in mind when we were making the whole create a character scenario was, out of all the people being depicted in this world, you can choose those characters that populate the world". While Sonic Forces began development years before Sonic Mania, the latter's production affected Forces; the games have a connected plot, and Mania was envisioned to excite fans for Forces. The screenplay writers Michael Wilson, Jennifer Lee and David Henry Hwang contributed to the game's English script with the story writers Aubrey Soomon and Chris Buck. Its soundtrack was primarily composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Lorne Balfe with the executive music producer provided by Hans Zimmer, with the additional music from Andrew Kawczynski, David Bucjkley, Joseph Trapanese and Tom Howe while the songs were written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira.The game's theme song, "Fist Bump", was written by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Glen Ballard and Kenneth Edmonds and features lyrics written by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Kenneth Edmonds and Doug Robb, vocalist of the American rock band Hoobastank and performed by Patrick Stump, vocalist of the American rock band Fall Out Boy with the background vocals performed by Babyface (who previously collaborated with Barbra Streisand). Gregson-Williams, Balfe and Babyface also wrote Infinite's theme with Glenn Slater, which was performed by Pharrell Williams and Josh Groban with background vocals performed by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, and ]]Max Aruj]] and Steffen Thum's arrangements of various past Sonic tracks, such as a Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell's theme for Metal Sonic from Sonic CD (1993), were also made for the game. A four-disc official soundtrack, Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise, was released by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records in Worldwide on December 13, 2017. Sonic Forces: The Final Battle was announced alongside Sonic Mania under its codename during a twenty-fifth series anniversary event held by Sega at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 22, 2016. The presence of Classic Sonic and Sonic Sr II in the initial teaser trailer led some journalists to believe it was a sequel to Sonic Generations, but Iizuka along with the producers Kathleen Kennedy, J. J. Abrams, Francis Ford Coppola, Michael Bay and Frank Marshall later clarified that it was a separate game and a direct sequel to Sonic Boom & BlazBlue: Alter Memories and Sonic Mania. The game was released worldwide on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in November 2017. Prior to the game's launch, Sega and Activision released a four-part prequel comic written and drawn by Ian Flynn and Adam Bryce Thomas, who previously worked on Archie Comics' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. A bonus edition was also released containing controller skins and downloadable clothing items for the Avatar based on other Sega games, such as Jet Set Radio, Puyo Puyo, and Persona 5. A tie-in racing game for iOS and Android devices, Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, was released in select regions in September 2017. After the game's release, several updates featuring new content were released, such as an in-game shirt for the Avatar featuring "Sanic", an internet meme of a poorly drawn Sonic Sr II, and the ability to transform Sonic Sr II / Classic Sonic into Sonic Sonic Sr II / Classic Super Sonic. ''Episode Shadow: Before the Maverick Wars'' Episode Shadow: Before the Maverick Wars is free downloadable content (DLC) for Sonic Forces: The Final Battle that will launch alongside the game. The story acts as a prequel to the main game and focuses on Shadow the Hedgehog Jr (son of Shadow Sr) and his friends Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, and also explores the origins of Infinite. Players control Shadow Jr, who handles similarly to Sonic Sr II or Sonic Jr II but has unique abilities such as the ability to perform a quick chain of homing attacks in rapid succession. The pack adds thirteen extra levels to the game; three are original, while ten are redesigned versions of Modern Sonic stages. According to the producers Kathleen Kennedy, J. J. Abrams along with the executive producers Francis Ford Coppola, Michael Bay and Frank Marshall, Sonic Team, Vicarious Visions, Creative Assembly and Rocksteady Games created Episode Shadow to help the game appeal to fans of older games such as Sonic Adventure. Upon its announcement, several gaming journalists noted that Episode Shadow was the first time Shadow was a playable character in a mainline Sonic game for several years, and Game Informer wrote that it was much more difficult than the main game. Release The game was released worldwide on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in November 2017. A bonus edition will be released containing controller skins and downloadable clothing items for the Avatar based on other Sega titles such as Jet Set Radio, Puyo Puyo, and Persona 5. A tie-in racing game game for iOS and Android devices, titled Sonic Forces: The Final Battle - Speed Battle, was released in certain regions in September 2017. The DLC Contents "Final Wars", "The Journey of UNSC Fireteam Omega", "Sonic Sr II and Master Chief's Long Journey" and "The Rise and Fall of Settlement Defense Front" (based on the video games Freedom Planet, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Halo 4 and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare) which were appeared and featured as the new downloadable contents after the game's release. Prior to the game's launch, Sega and Activision released a four-part prequel comic written and drawn by Ian Flynn and Adam Bryce Thomas, who previously worked on Archie Comics' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. Reception The International Business Times praised Sega's approach of announcing and releasing the duo of Sonic Forces and Sonic Mania in the same year, stating that catering to the new fans with Forces while catering to the old-school fans with Mania could help repair the series's poor reputation with more recent releases, and in turn lead to a "Sonic renaissance". Reception following the game's showing at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2017 was favorable. Heather Alexandria of Kotaku found the game's three gameplay modes to be entertaining and fun whilst feeling it required some more polish. Ed McGlone of Twinfinite found the gameplay to be smoother than Sonic Generations, while also praising the story direction. Alex Olney of NintendoLife was more critical, thinking that the preview version of the game lacked focus and direction while also calling Sonic Sr II's gameplay "dry and boring", and the Avatar stages an "afterthought". Videos External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:2017 video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Freedom Planet Category:Ultra Series video games Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Mega Man X games Category:Mega Man Zero games Category:GalaxyTrail games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:343 Industries games Category:Creative Assembly games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Video games scored by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Video games scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Musicals by Heitor Pereira, Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Musicals by Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Musicals by Heitor Pereira Category:Films directed by J. J. Abrams Category:Films directed by Mel Gibson Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Beau Flynn Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Screenplays by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang